Daddy Dearest
by InuKagsBabyGurl16
Summary: She had it all,the beauty,brains,popularity,and her mother's money. Every girl at her private school envied her. For she was the daughter of the greatest journalist in all of Tokyo,Kagome Higurashi. As her thirteenth birthday was starting to arrive,the on
1. 13 years prior

Daddy Dearest

Summary: She had it all, the beauty, brains,popularity, and her mother's money. Every girl at her private school envied her. For she was the daughter of the greatest journalist in all of Tokyo, Kagome Higurashi. As her thirteenth birthday was starting to arrive, the one thing she knew she would wish for is to get to see her biological father. InuKags

A/N: Another new story!! I hope u enjoy it!! Oh and by the way I have come back to this chapter and made a few changes... Inuyasha isn't hanyou and everyone is strictly human!! Plz enjoy!!

Chapter 1: 13 years prior

Kagome made her way through the crowd of sweaty people that were enticed by the beat of the music. Kagome was carring an empty margarita glass. She was tipsy from the alcohol. She was finally out of highschool, and was at her friend Inuyasha's mansion for the graduation after party. She glanced to her right and there he was the one guy she knew was off limits, which made him more appealing. She could tell that the alcohol was getting to him as well by the expression on his face. He was dancing with none other than Kinky-ho his off and on fuck buddy.

As Kinky-ho found a new target(hot guy) she made her way over to him. Inuyasha whom looked like he was about to throw up decided to go down the long narrow hallway away from the party, he was way to tired for his own damn good.

Kagome followed him, to his bedroom her hormones kicking in, that want for him kicking in, she would have him tonight even if it was just once.

As she made her way to his room she saw him laying on his stomach, his face buried in his pillow as he groaned and mumbled. Kagome went over to one side of his bed and laid her head down on the edge next to his.

"Inuyasha." she whispered

He looked up wondering whom had called his name. He glanced up into big chocolate orbs, at first he thought they were Kikyo's but, they had a warmer tone to them so he knew it was Kagome.

"Ka...kagome?" he asked "What are you doing here?" he asked

"I saw you leaving the party so I followed to make sure you were okay." she stated "You are okay aren't you?" she asked with worry in her voice

He smiled slightly at the girl infront of him.he had known her ever since middle school, and had always had a burning passion for her. She looked so cute though right at that moment with worry on her face.

"Yeah I'm okay." he said as he reached out his hand, and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, his hand fell against her cheek and he gentley caressed it he was surprised when she leaned into his touch.

"Kago-" he was about to say until he was silenced by one of her soft fingers laying against his lips

"Shh. Don't talk." she said as she pressed her lips against his.

After that one moment, that one kiss, the two not only showed love, but they made it. Unknown to both of them they forgot to use a condomn, and they would later find out that night they concieved a child together.

---------The Next Morning----------------

Kagome woke up with a hang-over from all the alcohol the night before. The sunlight streaming through the window didn't help with her nausiating headache. Her eyes grew wide when she found that she was naked under a light sheet and next to her was...INUYASHA!!!" Wait what happened last night?" she asked herself

Kagome wiggled herself out of Inuyasha's arms she dressed quickly and walked out of the house. As she started her car the tears she had been holding back ran down her cheeks freely.

"What will Inuyasha think when he wakes up?" she asked herself as more tears darted down her cheeks.

"I took complete control of him last night, and all because of my hormones!" she said out loud to no one in particular

"I can never look him in the eye again." she thought

"I probably can never see him again ethier." she shed the rest of the tears she had, she was now tearless, and she knew in her heart that she could never see the man she adored the most in the world ever again.

--------At Kagome's House--------

Kagome arrived home and she packed. She decided the best way to ignore Inuyasha would be to go visit her aunt&uncle in Hong Kong for the summer. She finished packing her four suitcases of clothes. She was now on her way to the airport.

----------

That was the last time I ever saw him that morning. I now have a daughter whom was concieved that night. Inuyasha doesn't know about her, atleast I don't think so. I entend on keeping it that way too. My daughter, Amaya's thirteenth birthday is coming up soon, and for the past thirteen years ever since she could talk she always asked "Mom who is my father?" I never answered her question and changed the subject. As her birthday gets closer and closer I can't help to feel eerie about the dad situation. I just hope that she never finds out who her biological father is.

-------------

A/N: Yay!! another story for me!! I'm really excited about this one!! Wellz Pleaz review so I know I have some readers!!! Until next time!!

Luv u guys,

InuKagsBabyGurl16


	2. 13 years later

A/N: Hey I'm updating again cuz u know I'm bored since I have a 4 day weekend!!! Wellz I hope you enjoy the new chappie!!

Chapter 2: 13 years later

"Amaya hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Kagome yelled up the stairs to get her daughter's attention

"Comin!!!" was her daughter's response

A few seconds later, a young girl came running down the stairs. She was wearing a lois vuitton shirt with a light blue mini skirt, leggings and white flip-flops. Her hair reached mid-back, she had those long, layered raven tresses like her mother. You could mistake her for a younger version of Kagome. The one thing she didn't have in common with her mother was her eye color. She had her father's eyes, those golden Kagome could never really look into fully. Another thing they didn't have in common was their bangs, Kagome had full bangs while Amaya had side bangs that would swoop down and cover her left eye. Amaya grabed her coach purse, lois vuitton sunglasses, and walked out of the house with her mother.

----------15 minutes later---------

"Bye mom." Amaya said as she closed the door to the car and watched her mother's lexis dissapear around the cornor. She sighed as she began the walk to the door of the middle school.

"Amaya wait up!!" Yelled a voice from the distance

Amaya turned around to see whom was calling her, and she was greated by her best friend, Kali. Kali had light brown hair and chestnut eyes. She had fair skin that would become tanned during the summer.

"Hey Kali!! How are you?" Amaya asked her long time friend

"Good and you?" Kali replied

"Okay I guess." she stated simply

"Oh and when do you think you'll have your birthday party?" Kali asked

"I don't know for sure I think next weekend. Hey can you help me hand out the invites?" Amaya asked

"Sure. Oh hey we can go to my house and make them!! My dad--." Kali stopped herself because she knew how sensitive Amaya could be about not having a father

"It's okay I'm fine. Continue." Amaya said assuring her friend that she was okay

"Are you sure?" Kali asked wanting to make sure

"Yeah." Amaya replied in a whisper

"Well he got this really cool system installed so we can design your invitations!." Kali said she only had the best computer system ever because her dad is a computer nerd

"Ok. I'll just text my mom real fast and tell her I'm going home with you." Amaya said as she pulled out her cell phone

"Hey Amaya, if you don't mind me asking, I have a question." Kali said a little nervous on how her friend would take the question

"You can ask me anything." Amaya said

"Ok then." Kali said as her and Amaya went into the big school building

"So what were you gonna say?" Amaya asked Kali as they put their things in their lockers

"Well I was wondering if your mom ever told you who your father is?" Kali asked

"No she didn't. Everytime I tried to talk to her about him she would just change the subject and act like it wasn't important." Amaya replied to her friends question with a tint of sadness in her voice.

"Oh that sucks." Kali said

"Let's face it Kali, I have everything any girl could ever want, and yet I feel so empty. I'll probably die without knowing who my father is." Amaya said

"Don't be so negative. You never know what can happen." Kali said trying to give her some reasurance, even though she knew it probably wouldn't help

"Yeah yeah." Amaya said as she closed her locker and began to walk to her first hour class with her friend

The two walked in a peaceful silence.

"It will be this way forever, I'll never know who my biological father is."Amaya thought "I know this and yet all I want is just to see him even if it were for a split second

-------------At Kagome's work----------

"Ms. Higurashi, you have a call on line one." Kagome's secretary said as she left her office

"Ok. thanks." Kagome replied as she picked up the phone on her desk

"Hello, Kagome Higurashi speaking." she said into the reciever

"Oh my gosh Kags you aren't gonna believe what I just heard!!" said the all to familiar voice on the other line.

"What is it Sango?" Kagome asked eager to know what was gonna happen

"He's back in Tokyo!" Sango replied

"Who's he?" Kagome asked confused

"Inuyasha, he is back in Tokyo!" Sango said

Kagome's eyes widened and her body became numb. She couldn't speak and right now she didn't want to.

"Kagome are you ok? Kagome!!" Sango asked

"Why is he back?" Kagome asked after she finally found her voice

"Takahashi corp. has expanded to new locations. Inuyasha's father, Inuyasha,and Sesshomaru have moved one of their locations to our city, and they are now running it together."

"Oh my gosh. What if he tries to contact me like he did when I was in Hong Kong? What do I do then Sango? I can't face him not even after 13 years it is just to much!!!" Kagome said frantically she was scared

"Kagome calm down it will all be okay." Sango tried to assure her

"I have to go now Kags, but I'll see ya at Amaya's surprise b-day party tonight." Sango said

"Ok. Bye Sango." Kagome said

"Bye Kags." Sango said as she hung up

"What if Amaya finds out what I've been trying to keep from her? What if she finds out that Inuyasha is her father?" Kagome thought to herself as she decided to take her lunch brake maybe that would hel her clear her mind.

--------After School at Kali's---------

The plan was going perfectly. Kali was asked by Kagome to take Amaya home with her so they could set up for her surprise b-day party. Right now Kali and Amaya were taking a break from their card making.

"Hey Kali I better get home. Do you think your dad could give us a ride? Amaya asked

"Sure Amaya let's go, it is getting dark." Kali replied knowing that Kagome would be done decorating

"Hey Kali do you wanna spend the night tonight?" Amaya asked(It's Friday)

"Um yeah sure. Will it be ok with your mom?" Kali asked

"Yeah she won't care." Amaya replied

"Ok I'll go tell my mom and pack my bag then we'll go." Kali said as she trotted up the stairs, and left Amaya the remote so she could watch t.v. while she waited

Not to long later the two got into Kali's dad's Porsh, and zoomed of toward Amaya's house.

------------Outside of Amaya's house----------

"Bye dad." Kali said as she shut the door and waved to her dad as he left

"Looks like Sango came over." Amaya said as she and Kali walked up to the house door. Amaya found her key unlocked the door stepped in, turned on the light and...SURPRISE!!!!!

She nearly jumped out of her skin from both excitement and shock.

"Oh my gosh!! Thanks mom!" Amaya said as she ran over to her mom and gave her a huge hug

"Your welcome dear. I know that your b-day isn't until tomorrow, but I just couldn't wait that long." Kagome said as her daughter and her broke their hug. She then turned around to face Kali.

"Kali you knew all along didn't you? How could you not tell me?" Amaya asked

"Well because, I wanted you to have the best b-day ever." Kali said as Amaya embraced her as well

"Thank you for being such a great friend." Amaya said as she broke the hug

"Hey girly!" said a voice from behind Amaya

"Auntie Sango!!" Amaya said as she once again went over and gave Sango a hug

"Thanks for coming." Amaya said as she broke the hug she had just given Sango

"What are you all waiting for? Let's get the party started!" Amaya said as the D.J. in the living room started blasting the music through the speakers

The party was great. It was time to bring out the cake now. It was huge!! As it was brought out everyone began to sing...Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Amaya, Happy Birthday to you! The cake was now placed infront of Amaya.

"Make a wish Amaya." Kagome said as she smiled at her daughter

"I wish...I wish my dad was here." she thought as she blow out all of her candles

Just then the doorbell rang...

----------

A/N: OOOOO cliffie!! Don't wrry I won't leave you hanging to long!! Wellz I hope you enjoy this chappie!!! Pleaz review!! The more reviews I get the sooner I'll update!! Wellz until next time!!

I luv u all,

InuKagsBabyGurl16


	3. The Special Gift

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS!!! IT IS IMPORTANT!!!!! I'm so very sorry for leaving you with a cliffie for so long!!! I know you all probably hate me but plz view my profile and there I have explained why I haven't been updating!!! Again so sorry!!! Oh and I've made a few changes to this story so you might wanna reread them!!**

Chapter 3: The Special gift

last time: Just then the doorbell rang...

--------------------

Sango started cutting the cake while Kagome and Amaya ran over to the door thinking it was another guest that was running late. They were surprised to see a small black velvet box on the door step instead.

"Yay another gift!" Amaya exclaimed as she bent down and picked up the box

Kagome was still very suspicious of the box. None the less she watched as Amaya opened the final gift infront of her friends.

Amaya held the box in her small hand and began to slowly open it. When the box final did pop open her mouth fell into a gape. In the box was a golden chain and hanging on that chain was a golden locket. Amaya raised it up so that everyone could see it. It was beautiful the way it shined in the light and all. She took it over to where her mother was standing and asked her to put it on her neck for her. Her mother of course did but while she did she had a mixed expression on her face. Amaya couldn't tell if she was upset or happy.

After the party ended Amaya went to sleep fast so did Kali since she spent the night. The only people in the house that were up were Sango and Kagome. Sango had stayed to help clean up after the party. She was a little worried about Kagome though, she had hardly said a word since Amaya had gotten her gift.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Sango asked as she began sweeping the kitchen floor

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm...fine."Kagome replied

"Come on Kagome I've known you forever and I know something is bothering you. Now tell me what it is."Sango stated

"It's that gift Sango."Kagome replied

"What gift?" Sango asked

"The locket Amaya got."Kagome said

"Yeah...so...what of it?"Sango asked again

"I swear that's the same locket I gave Inuyasha at graduation. The one he said he'd never wear." Kagome said

"You don't think..." Sango said trailing off

"Oh yeah I think he knows about Amaya and now he wants revenge on me for not telling him about her for 13 years." Kagome said

"Kagome that's impossible! How could Inuyasha have found out?"Sango asked trying to sound reasonable

"Come on Sango this is Inuyasha Takahashi we are talking about here. He knows. I can feel it."Kagome said

"Maybe your right Kagome."Sango said softly as a silence took over the two friends

After a few more hours of cleaning the two finally finished. They were exhausted. Sango looked awfully tired so Kagome offered her one of the guest rooms upstairs. Sango shut the door to the room and feel asleep as soon as she layed down. Kagome on the other hand had a lot on her mind. Kagome fell asleep, but only after turning on the t.v. in her room.

----------The Next Morning----------

"Amaya get up." said a soft voice stiring in Amaya's head, bringing her back to reality

"Just five more minutes."Amaya mumbled sleepily

"Don't make me get the water bucket!" Kali said warningly

"OK!! I'm up!!"Amaya said as she got out of her bed. She knew Kali would do it if she had to.

The two girls went into the bathroom to brush there teeth and then they soon got dressed. Amaya had already gotten dressed and was sitting on her bed waiting for Kali to emerge from the bathroom. Amaya was wearing a dark red T-shirt with white polka dots all over. She placed a white belt on her waist over her shirt and that made the shirt press nicely against her petit body and showed off her small curves. She matched the outfit with a pair of white jeans that hugged her small thighs and flaired out at her calves. She had placed a red head band with white polka dots on her head and her layered, semi wavy hair had been straightened and was smooth to the touch. Her bangs that covered a huge part of her forehead had been slightly curled and covered her left eye. She looked gorgeous!

"Hey Amaya, you okay?" Kali asked as she came out of the bathroom fully clothed and stared at her friend

"Huh? Oh... I'm fine I was just thinking about last night." Amaya replied snapping out of her daze

"What about it?" Kali asked as she sat down on the bed with her friend

"Well, I just wanna know who this locket is from." Amaya said as she raised the locket from around her neck and admired it

"Yeah.. they didn't even leave a note." Kali replied

"Yeah." Amaya replied slightly as she got off the bed. She turned back to look at Kali though

"Nice outfit." Amaya said as the two started walking down a long hallway

"Thanks. You too." Kali said giggling. Her and Amaya were wearing practically the same outfit, except Kali's shirt, and headband were a silver/gray color.

"We look so good." Amaya said and the two started laughing as the made there way down the stairs

"Well you two are happy this morning." Came a voice from the kitchen

"Yes we are auntie." Amaya replied cheerfully as she pulled out a chair and sat at the table with Sango

Sango smiled at her goddaughter, she wasn't her aunt, but she had always been there for Amaya and Amaya loved her like an aunt. Sango had light brown hair somewhat like Kali's and light brown eyes. She was tall and petit just like Kagome and had all the right curves in all the right places. Her and Kagome were just like sisters, they had known each other their entire lives. Sango was wearing a baby pink T-shirt that hugged her curves and flared out at the bottom. She matched the shirt with a simple pair of dark blue jean, but that was the thing about Sango's beauty it didn't take nuch to make her look good.

"Well I'd love to stay and spend the day with you girls, but I have to get home. I have work in a little bit." Sango said as she got out of the chair and picked her purse up from the counter.

"Amaya, do me a favor and tell your mom I left and tell her thanks for letting me stay the night." Sango asked and said as faced Amaya before opening the front door

"Of course, See you later Auntie Sango!" Amaya said with a smile as she walked Sango walk out

"Well what do you wanna do?" Amaya asked as she turned to face Kali

"Dunno, let's go watch some T.V. or something." Kali replied

"Ok." Amaya said and the two went into the living room and started flipping through channels

"Oh my gosh we have 900 channels and there is still nothing to watch!!" Amaya exclaimed as she handed the remote to Kali

"I know." Kali said as she started flipping through channels as well

"Amaya, I'm so sorry I have to go into work. Some idiot messed up the newspaper articles for tomorrow and we all have to go in to help out." Kagome called from behind her daughter

"Aww, mom! This always happens." Amaya replied looking at her mom

"I know sweetie, and I'm sorry!" Kagome replied

"Ok, I forgive you." Amaya replied as her mother gave her a peck on the cheek and began to walk to the door

"Oh, by the way, Kali I called your parents, and they know I'm going into work. They said they'll pick you up later but you are welcome to stay as long as you want." Kagome said. She was dressed in a black business suit, that hugged her upper curves and had a skirt that cut off right before her knees. The skirt hugged her hips and looked good on her long legs. She also wore nice black heels. Her hair was straightened just like her daughters and her bangs slightly covered her eyes.

"Bye Mom." Amaya said

"Bye Ms. Higurashi." Kali said

"Bye Amaya and Kali." Kagome replied as she walked out of the door

Amaya and Kali sat around and talked. They were watching a movie but weren't really paying attention. The two girls were currently talking about who could have sent Amaya the locket.

"Maybe they just forgot to send a note." Amaya said logically

"Or maybe the note wasn't meant to be sent." Kali said mysteriously

"What do you mean?" Amaya asked

"Maybe you have a secret admirer who has been watching you from a far and doesn't want you to know who they are." Kali replied

The two looked at each other for awhlie and soon started cracking up."How do you come up with these things?" Amaya asked after the laughing stopped

"I dunno, It's a gift." Kali said shrugging

"Well this is driving me crazy!! I hate not knowing things." Amaya said

"Hey, have you tried opening the locket, maybe there is something inscribed inside?" Kali asked and said

"No, I haven't tried opening it, but that isn't a bad idea!!" Amaya replied as she lifted up the locket and tried to open it

"I can't get it!" Amaya exclaimed getting frustrated

"Lemme try." Kali said as she picked up the locket and after a few minutes she got it open

"It doesn't say anything." Kali said

"Great, now I'll never know who sent it." Amaya said sighing

Just then the doorbell rang, and Amaya got up to get it. She turned the doorknob and opened the door. There stood a man with black hair that touched his waist. He had full bangs that slightly covered his eyes. He was wearing a work suit that was black with a dark red dress shirt and black tie. He was tall and well built. Amaya noticed all the thing about him, but the one thing she noticed about him was his golden eyes that looked strangely a lot like hers.

"Excuse me, Amaya, is your mother home?" The man asked

---------------------------

**A/N: OK I know I haven't updated in forever!! And now I'm leaving you with a cliffie but I promise I will update again with in a week!! Ok so don't hate me!!**

**InuKagsBabyGurl16 **


End file.
